To die in your arms
by blackkyu
Summary: Jamie wasn't going to die from old age, but that didn't change the fact that he was going to die. "Can you do it Jack? Let go of the very person you love the most, and watch silently as they continue life…as if you never existed?" Hints of reincarnation.


_**Disclaimer: I own naughta**_

_**A/N: Besides changing the separation thingies, I'd also like to point out that there is no reason to be following this...the Sequel is already up and running, it's called "To sleep in your arms" if you're interested.  
**_

_**To die in your arms**_

"_Can you do it Jack? Let go of the very person you love the most, and watch silently as they continue life…as if you never existed?"_

His parents could never understand the anxiousness that would come over him whenever winter came near. But his friends did.

His roommate could never understand why he'd run out of classes, right into the center of a snow storm, with such a love filled smile, with such bright eyes and such a joyful laugh. But his sister did.

His colleagues could never understand why it was he refused to obtain a girlfriend, or even go out to parties. But they noticed, just as everyone else before them, that he loved winter, and so they began to joke, whenever it would come near, "You're wife is back." They never knew how close they were to the truth. No one did, besides BabyTooth, and perhaps North…and maybe Sandy.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

It was winter; Jamie could smell it in the air, his eyes dancing with excitement. Ah, how he's waited, how he's always waited, for the return of his precious adored hero. Waited to run his fingers through those silky snow soft locks, waited to hear that wondrous joyous laugh, waited to see those shimmering eyes, feel that cold skin, run his hands down that lithe body. Jamie truly loved winter, ah, but more specifically, he loved the frost, his precious immortal Jack Frost.

Today, they'd meet by the lake, like they always did, and like always, they'd wind up in Jamie's house, laughing and tumbling, touching and kissing. But something about today seemed different, something about the way Jack's figure leaned a little too heavily against his staff, or the way his hair hid his eyes.

Nonetheless, Jamie was bound and determined to make the most of the day, for he knew Jack would be off by night, out delivering winter to other portions of the world. But he'd always return by day, sitting on the window sill, swinging his left leg back and forth as he'd sing a soft melody that only the Winter Spirit seemed to know.

"Jack" Jamie called softly, stepping casually onto the frozen lake, believing, _knowing_, that Jack would never let it break. "Is everything alright?"

He received no answer. The usually energetic and bouncy spirit (you could never keep him in one place longer then a second, Jamie would declare to any who would listen to his fanciful tales), was as silent as stone.

Swallowing down his fear, Jamie proceeded forward, "Jack" he called again, hand outstretched towards his love, his heart, his soul, "Jack, what is it? What's wrong?"

Another step forward, now long out of reach from the shore, but within arm's length of Jack, "Jack" Jamie pleaded, eyes now shimmering with unshed tears, "answer me."

This was supposed to be a day of great joy, of blabbering on about the things they've done and seen throughout the year, of cuddling, of dancing in the sheets, not…not… "Gods, Jack, you better not be playing, or I swear I'm going to sock you!"

Not that he really would, Jamie could yell at Jack, throw stuffed toys at him, but never really hurt him. Gods no, harming Jack…the mere thought of it constricted his heart and robbed him of his ability to breath. "Jack…"

Did he just hear the ice crack? Impossible, Jack would never…

"I'm sorry, so, so sorry."

"Jack?" Jamie cried, swiftly taking ahold of those small shoulders that he used to kiss and leave marks all over, "look at me! What's going on?"

"I'm sorry…Jamie, I'm so, so sorry…"

The ice was cracking from around the edges of the lake, chunks of ice breaking off here and there. "Jack!" Jamie shouted, forcefully lifting up his lover's face, ready to yell and shout, and question. But the tears, oh those crystalline tears, that fell gracefully down Jacks cheeks as he fought to keep a broken smile on his face, froze Jamie's world.

No longer did he care about the slowly breaking ice, the cracks soon reaching and extending around his feet, and no longer was he able to notice the chilling cold that seemed to swallow his very being and still his heart.

Nay, Jamie could care less about any of those things, so long as his beloved Jack was in his arms; so long as he could whisper sweet nothings into his beloved's ear. "Hush, it's going to be alright." He whispered, running his hands through snowy hair, "Everything's going to be okay."

A hiccup was his only reply as tears froze the cloth on his shoulder. "They…you…Jamie…today is the day you're going to die."

Jamie hummed in response, the cold hands on his back, massaging his muscles, lulling him to sleep as the ice on his body continued to expand.

"You were supposed to be caught in an explosion and blown to bits," Jack laughed brokenly, "even though your body would be broken you'd live to suffer under the rubble for a good three days."

"Jack," Jamie cooed, gently licking the shell of the spirits ear, silently relishing in the shiver it produced, "telling others how they're going to die isn't a very nice thing to do."

A sob was his answer, "But…but I managed to change that."

"hhmm?"

"You still have to die…but…but…" a sigh, tired, sad, broken, escaped past those magnificent lips that Jamie would tease and suck at random intervals during the night, "instead of dying like that…you can…die like this."

With a quick tug, a pulling of arms, Jack sent them both into the freezing water bellow, but Jamie never noticed, he couldn't, for he was already gone…

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

His parents could never understand the anxiousness that would come over him whenever winter came near. But the wind did.

His roommate could never understand why he'd run out of classes, right into the center of a snow storm, with such a love filled smile, with such bright eyes and such a joyful laugh. But the snow did.

His colleagues could never understand why it was he refused to obtain a girlfriend, or even go out to parties. But they noticed, just as everyone else before them, that he loved winter, and so they began to joke, whenever it would come near, "You're wife is back." They never knew how close they were to the truth. No one did, not even Jamie.


End file.
